Vampire Vomit
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: What makes the vampires gag? What makes them tick? How far can things go before there are no more bodily fluids to cough up? Find out. Maybe continuing, not sure. If you are easily queasy, don't read this. Involves 2 Girls One Cup. Barfaroni and cheese!


**Hey! Just to let you know, Aqua and Alex are OCs, and to find more about them, read my other VA stories, especially my first one she was in, Kiss Cam. They're married. She's Christian and Dimitri's cousin and Lissa and Rose's best friend.  
WARNING: CONTAINS INTENSELY GROSS FOOTAGE DESCRIPTIONS! IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN TWO GIRLS ONE CUP, AND GET QUEASY EASILY, TURN AWAY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I don't own 2 Girls 1 Cup. Richelle Mead and Brazillions do.**

**The Guys Watch 2g1c**

**Rose POV**

I chuckled as me, Aqua, and Lissa called Dimitri, Alex, and Christian into the living room of Lissa and Chris's place at Court. They entered from the "dude lounge", which was the same thing as a second living room for a sport-obsessed retard. In other words, our husbands.

"We have something to show you," I smiled, hands clasped together in anticipation.

"Oh no."

"It's a little something we like to call 'Two Girls, One Cup,'" Lissa continued. They eyed us.

"What's it about?" Alex asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, just these really tiny girls stuck in a cup trying to get out. Their methods are amusing."

"Okay..." We smiled, pulling up the link on Lissa's laptop, and hooked the computer up to the TV. We sat down next to the guys, smiling as Lissa clicked play and maximized the video. As soon as it started, you knew it wasn't how Aqua'd described it. These were full grown women - lesbians, actually. They were making out and one started pulling the other's halter top down with her teeth. Alex shifted his weight.

"Are you sure we should watch this?" he asked.

"It seems kind of..." Dimitri searched his mind for a good word to describe what was going on.

"Orgy," Christian filled in.

"Shush," we all said and they sighed, turning back to the screen. Then it went to the scene where the one girl took a shit in a ice cream cup. The guys cringed back into the couch, faces a mix of digust and omg-ness.

"What the fuck is this!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Shush," I hissed. The girls started to lick the poop in the cup, and the guys made grossed out sounds. We laughed at them, having had seen this video already.

"What the fucking hell!" Christian exclaimed. "What the... Who the hell would do that?"

"Brazillian lesbian pornstars, apparently." We laughed as the guys made gagging sounds as the one girl put poop in her mouth, squeezing it out and then sucking in and then out and in and so on. Then they showed the girls making out, both of their faces smeared in poop and crap spirting out with every kiss. Christian make a "gugh" kind of sound and put a hand over his mouth. Swallowing, he let out a shaky breath.

"I just puked a little."

"And in three, two, one," Aqua counted down, and then the girls started gagging themselves while the other ate the puke. And that's what did it with the guys. They all puked full on, doubling over in pain as the chicken and mac 'n cheese Lissa'd made for dinner spilled on the floor.

"Now that's gross," Aqua commented. We nodded in agreement and smirked at the guys as we pulled their heads in our laps and stroked their heads.

"Aww, do I need to go get your bibs?" I teased.

"Shut up," they groaned, wiping their mouths. Adrian walked in, taking one look around before saying:

"2 Girls 1 Cup?" We nodded and he smirked.

"You guys can't apprieciate true art." And then he walked out. We started after him, awestruck that he found this _enjoyable_. Then again... it is Adrian. Me, Lissa, and Aqua stood up, looking up at the video camera that was strapped to the top of the TV.

"Well, that's all folks," we smiled, and Lissa turned it off.

"You guy suck."

"But you love us," Aqua smirked.

"Yeah," Dimitri sighed. We kissed their heads.

"Water?"

"Please?" they all said innocently. We could tell they really felt sick. I don't blame 'em. The first time I watched this, I was sick for two days.


End file.
